Searching for Answers
by Runcrazy
Summary: Inuyasha cheats on Kagome again, but this time is more serious than before. Kagome runs off with a rival of Inuyasha's that she knows will keep her safe. Inuyasha strugles against his pride to set things right. Rated T mostly for language and kissing
1. Running from the Future

**Searching for Answers - Chapter 1**

**Running from the Future**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

Kagome walked silently through the meadow, and placed her hand on the old well. _Why… Inuyasha why? … If only you could understand…_ a silent tear dropped onto the wood, melting away. She kneeled on the ground and placed her head on the edge of the well. _Inuyasha._ Endless thoughts and emotions rushed through her when she spoke or thought his name. Endless feelings filled her heart when she was near him. _Why Inuyasha._ Why had he chosen Kikkio over Kagome? Was it the love he had for her fifty years ago? Was it that she gave her life for his? Inuyasha would die for Kikyou, and that thought frightened Kagome. _Inuyasha… don't you dare die on me, you understand? I won't let you…_ her breath quickened as she let out another sob. _I have to go back… I can't stay here._ This had already happened once before, and Kagome had returned and met Inuyasha in this exact place; they had agreed Kagome should stay… but this time she wasn't so sure she could come back, and she knew Inuyasha wouldn't come for her. Kikkio had followed Inuyasha into battle, and saved him from Naraku. They had then walked into the forest and Kagome followed. When he kissed her, she fled, but she could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her back. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha _was all she knew anymore.

/rUNCRAZY\\

Kagome shrugged her backpack farther up on her shoulders and stepped onto the edge of the well. _Here I go_.

"Kagome!" called a voice, but its beholder was out of sight. _Inuyasha? No… _The voice was clearly not Inuyasha's, it was too kind. "Kagome wait!" A whirlwind of dust sped around her, causing her hair to twirl above her face.

"K-Kouga?" she said, almost whispering. The dust died off and Koga stood before her,

"Hello Kagome. I heard that mutt Inuyasha abandoned you, so I thought I should stop by and check in." He reached for her hand, and she did nothing to stop him.

"Oh… yes, Inuyasha," she said, glancing at him before looking at the ground.

"What did that no-good dog do to you this time? He better not have laid a hand on you…"

"No, no. Nothing like that," she replied, forcing a smile. Silence followed. Kouga dropped her hand and sat on the well; he was obviously nervous about something, and was trying to find a way to say it.

"Kagome…" he whispered, looking her in the eye. A strange look was on his face, almost fear; _fear of rejection most likely_ thought Kagome.

"What is it Kouga?"

"Kagome… since that mutt has abandoned you maybe you would consider traveling with me for a while. I know your friends might not approve but I could protect you…" he said, his tail twitching nervously. _Is he asking me to travel with him, or live with him? He sure is nervous looking…_ _I suppose I could go with him for a while, it would be safe and I don't feel like going home; but what of Miroku, Sango and Shippo? What would they think of this?_ Kagome looked into the sky, as if searching for an answer. After a minute she looked Kouga in the eye and responded,

"I would like that, but I will have to speak to Miroku, Sango and Shippo first. Perhaps you could come back later tonight," said Kagome, standing up. Kouga's face brightened and he stood as well, his back straitening,

"Of course! I will come with you now and wait while you speak with your friends, if that is alright," he answered, taking Kagome's backpack and slipping it over his shoulder.

"Sure." Kouga kneeled down so Kagome could get on his back. _If Inuyasha doesn't want anything to do with me, and I don't want to go home what choice do I have? Besides, it could be fun traveling with Kouga… I just hope everyone approves. _Kouga sped through the forest and up to Kaede's hut, where everyone was staying – everyone but Inuyasha that is.

/rUNCRAZY\\

"So, what do you all think?" said Kagome, putting on her brightest face.

"Well…" said Miroku, absently scratching his head.

"I think if it's what you want, it could be a good plan. You will have time to clear your mind, and Inuyasha will have time to clear his as well," answered Sango.

"Well, I think traveling with Kouga might not be the best idea, but on the other hand it will get Inuyasha pretty jealous. Maybe his attitude will change when he realizes he can't have you _and_ Kikyou," Miroku said.

"I agree," concurred Shippo, nodding, "I'm sure going to miss you though Kagome," he said running up to her and embracing her leg.

"I'll miss you too Shippo, but I feel like this is something I should do. I don't want to go home, but I can't travel with Inuyasha. I will miss you all dearly though," said Kagome, returning Shippo's hug.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll keep you safe. And we can come see your friends whenever you want… as long as that half-breed isn't anywhere near," said Kouga, sticking his head through the doorway.

"Have you been listening this entire time, Kouga?" asked Sango, raising her eyebrows. Kouga grinned and retreated outside.

"You should probably go, Inuyasha will be back soon, and we wouldn't want to start anything," said Miroku, leaning on his staff to stand, "If you ever need anything Kouga can't give you, go ahead and tell him to bring you back, I'm sure he will."

"He better," said Shippo, taking on a defensive stance and pouncing around the room. Kagome smiled and gave them all a hug,

"Thank you all so much, I will talk to you soon, okay?" Kagome waved goodbye and stepped out the door.

"Ready to go Kagome?" asked Kouga, handing her the bag.

"All set," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome noticed a flash of red against the trees. She turned to look and there was Inuyasha. _Inuyasha._ Her heart leaped before she could stop it. Inuyasha walked towards the hut, as Kagome slipped her pack on her shoulder.

"Kagome…" he whispered, so that no one could hear, "What the hell are you doing Kagome," he said a little louder, but so it was still inaudible. He jumped closer; only ten feet away. A single tear fell down Kagome's face,

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said, standing there for a moment, before climbing on Kouga's back and speeding off into the distance.

/rUNCRAZY\\

Inuyasha stood outside until the sun set, thinking of only one thing: Kagome. _What the hell just happened? _He forced himself to move and go inside the hut to ask his friends.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Inuyasha, nearly tearing down the door cover. "I leave for one second and Kagome runs off with Kouga!"

"You're objecting?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha started to speak but then went silent.

"Seems to me you were doing great with Kikyou," said Shippo, before getting pounded on the head by Inuyasha. _I forgot… she saw me and Kikyou in the forest… we kissed._

"If you really cared, you would have stopped her. You know you can't go after her Inuyasha, so you simply let her go. How could you ask her to stay again? She stayed once before, but this time…" said Kaede, while putting together a bandage for Inuyasha's wound. Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door, lost in thought. _They're right, if I really wanted Kagome to stay I would have gone after her right when I saw… but I didn't. I was scared._

/rUNCRAZY\\

_There's Chapter 1! My first FanFiction, I hope anyone who reads this liked it XD Please Review and tell me what you thought! There will be more to come!_


	2. Forgive Me

**Searching for Answers – Chapter 2**

_**Forgive Me**_

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

Kagome held onto Kouga's shoulders for dear life as he bounded through the forest.

"How you doing Kagome?" called Kouga over his shoulder.

"Alright," she replied. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. _The sun is setting. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing._

"The look on that mutt's face was pretty funny, huh Kagome? He sure looked surprised."

"Mmhmm," said Kagome, not really listening. She closed her eyes and fell into the rhythm of Kouga's footsteps, before long she was asleep.

Kagome woke up on a patch of grass, lying in Kouga's lap. She jumped up, surprised at her position, and faced him.

"Calm down Kagome, you're safe," said Kouga, smiling. _He just doesn't get it does he?_ Kagome nodded and sat down beside him. "Here, have some of this," he said, handing Kagome a rabbit torso. She bit her lip and smiled,

"Uh… I'll pass thanks."

"You're not hungry?" He questioned, concerned. _More like I don't want to get rabies. _

"Not right now, all that running kind of shook my stomach up."

"I see," replied Kouga, "I'll go a little slower next time and avoid the bumps."

"That would be nice," said Kagome, picking up a daisy and twirling it in her fingers.

"Would you like to stay here a little longer or continue to my village?"

"Let's continue," said Kagome, breaking the flower stem in one snap. _That's all it takes… a snap in the wrong direction to send you flying to your death; One crack and there is no point in living, you can never grow again,_ thought Kagome, linking her thoughts to her broken heart. _What am I thinking? I need to get Inuyasha out of my head, but I can't. It's like he's made a home in there and isn't willing to leave. I wonder if it's the same with me for him, or has he forgotten me already?_

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Kouga, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her facial expression must have frightened him, because he looked greatly worried.

"I'm fine, let's go."

/rUNCRAZY\\

Inuyasha paced around the well, circling and circling it until he finally came to a stop and plopped down beside it. _Kouga. Kouga! Kouga? How could Kagome travel with _him_? She must have been pretty desperate. Maybe it is how Miroku said, she is afraid to go home because she knows I won't come for her, but Kouga? What was she thinking?_ Inuyasha buried his head in his hands, hiding the fact he felt like crying. _I can't keep doing this to myself and to Kagome. Kikyou wants me dead, but I still love her… Kagome is the only person I have ever trusted, but I keep breaking her heart. What have I become? I…I love them both._ Inuyasha stood and wiped the mist from his eyes. _Kagome. _He picked up a broken daisy from the ground, and set it back together. _Oh Kagome, forgive me._

/rUNCRAZY\\

"How long do you think this will go on?" asked Shippo, "I can't stand not traveling with Kagome around, she's so fun and kind."

"I know Shippo, but there isn't anything we can do right now. Kagome needs time away from us without going home. She can't handle spending time with Inuyasha, seeing as he cheated on her again," said Sango, as the four walked down a path.

"The best thing we can do is continue to look for the jewel shards, but considering how difficult it will be without Kagome we must keep our senses up for Demons that might posses a shard," said Miroku, glancing around them. He spotted Inuyasha walking far behind, clearly deep in thought. _This must be hard on Inuyasha, but he can't keep masquerading around between Kikyou and Kagome. He needs to make up his mind, he can't have both; Inuyasha, what will you decide: cold, dead, Kikyou; or cheerful, loving Kagome? Seems like no comparison to me, but then again, you do love Kikyou._

/rUNCRAZY\\

Kagome watched silently as the trees flew past, blurring into the sky. She sensed something behind her, and turned. _Oh no, Kikyou!_ Kikyou ran behind them, her bow raised.

"Die Kagome!" she yelled, pulling out an arrow. Kouga spun around, setting down Kagome on a rock.

"What do you want with Kagome?" he called to her.

"I want to kill her, fool. No move or I'll have to slay you as well," she threatened, pulling the string back farther.

"No chance," replied Kouga, running around her and grabbing at her bow. "No one hurts my Kagome!" he called, but Kikyou pulled the bow away from his grasp and let the arrow fly. "Kagome!" The arrow flew strong and strait, striking Kagome in the shoulder, inches from her heart. _Oh no! _Kagome cried out in pain, clutching her arm before falling unconscious.

"Kagome!" called Kouga again, sprinting to her side, "Oh Kagome, how could this have happened?" _She… she killed Kagome! That priestess killed Kagome! _Kouga burned with rage and grief as he turned to Kikyou for revenge, but her bow was raised again. _I have to get Kagome out of here, the aim of that priestess is good, and I can't risk Kagome's body getting injured any more._ Kouga lifted Kagome into his arms and sped off into the night, leaving Kikyou far behind.

/rUNCRAZY\\

_There's chapter 2! Please review!_


	3. Lost In Darkness

**Searching for Answers – Chapter 3**

**Lost In Darkness**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

Kikyou swore and lowered her bow. _I missed, she got away._ Kikyou stumbled to a nearby tree, steadying herself. _It took all my strength to shoot that arrow, for no ordinary one could strike her so easily. _Kikyou had tried to kill Kagome once before, and had not come nearly as close as this. _If only it hit a little more to more to the left, I would have struck her in the heart. That foolish wolf-demon underestimated my strength; if he would have remained by Kagome, she would have left unharmed,_ thought Kikyou, deep in thought, _it amuses me, it seemed as if that demon was in love with Kagome; he seemed to think I killed her as well. _Kikyou let out a hard, cold laugh. She called to her soul collectors, but they did not appear. Ever since uncovering her love for Inuyasha again, they hadn't returned. _I can't go on like this much longer, I must find a place to rest. _Only one name came to mind when Kikyou sought protection, _Inuyasha._

/rUNCRAZY\\

Kagome awoke to darkness, she was covered by a cloth, a think cloth, and it was hard to breath. _What the… _Kagome tried to lift up the sheet, but unbearable pain overtook her left shoulder.

"AAHHHHHH!" she yelled in agony, returning her arm to its previous position. Kagome heard the shuffling of feet run beside her, and then fade away. "Hello? Somebody help me!" Minutes went by, and finally she heard voices approaching,

"Really Kouga, she screamed."

"That's impossible Jazul, she is dead, remember?" he replied. _That must be Kouga, _thought Kagome; _his voice is so pained… _

"Hello? Can someone get me out of here? I'm not dead okay?" called Kagome, from under the sheet.

"Impossible…" said Kouga, approaching the sheet. He flung it off with one arm, and kneeled by Kagome, "Kagome! You're… you're alive!" he said, embracing her. She cried out in pain when he touched her shoulder, causing him to retreat. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"My… my shoulder," she said, "I was shot by Kikyou."

"Ah yes, that priestess. Her name is Kikyou? Interesting…" said Koga, lost in thought. The man behind him stepped away slowly, clearly alarmed,

"K-Kouga, what if it's a demon that is controlling Kagome's body? It could be an imposter!" called the man, hurrying to the door.

"Jazul, are you a fool? This is clearly Kagome, her sent is everywhere, there's no way she is dead," replied Kouga.

"Forgive me," said the man. Kagome winced in pain when she tried to stand.

"Don't stand Kagome; it will cause you too much pain. Jazul, bring in the men to carry Kagome to my resting place, and tend to her wound. I am going to seek out this… Kikyou," said Kouga, before running off.

"Kouga, wait!" called Kagome. Kouga slid to a stop and turned to her.

"Oh, Kagome, forgive me," he said, kneeling beside her again, and holding her right hand in his, "I will be back soon Kagome, don't worry, I will slay this Kikyou, and avenge you."

"But Kouga… _I'm not dead!"_ said Kagome, fuming.

"Uh… yes but…" Kouga sighed and stood up, "Very well, I shall stay if you truly insist," said Kouga. Kagome sighed, _I insisted? _Kouga continued, "But if we ever run in to this Kikyou again, I will kill her," he said, turning on his heels and walking out the door.

/rUNCRAZY\\

_Please review!_


	4. A Broken Heart and Fallen Soul

**Searching for Answers – Chapter 4**

**A Broken Heart and Fallen Soul**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_Okay here's some more, hope it will tide you over for awhile VF. XD Enjoy!_

/rUNCRAZY\\

Inuyasha awoke in Kaede's hut, thought he remembered falling asleep by the well. _Wait… where is everybody?_ Thought Inuyasha, looking around, _This isn't Kaede's hut! Where the hell am I- _

"Inuyasha," said a voice from outside, "You are awake, are you not?" Inuyasha sat up, _Kikyou,_ Inuyasha stood and walking outside.

"Kikyou," he whispered, "W-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked around, "What am I doing here?"

"I found you sleeping, and took you here," said Kikyou, "You looked rather uncomfortable by that old well." Kikyou stepped towards him, "Are you not glad to see me, Inuyasha?" whispered Kikyou, inches away from him, "Hmm, Inuyasha? Or have you gone mute?" Kikyou's hand drifted up to Inuyasha's face, holding his cheek with her hand, stroking his chin. "Inuyasha," she whispered, again, her other hand resting on his chest. She leaned up to kiss him, hovering her lips right below his. "Will you not speak, Inuyasha? Is it that pathetic girl Kagome that keeps you from showing your feelings?" Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's eyes, _Kagome._ "Well, if that is the case, you need not worry about her anymore," said Kikyou, before letting out a short laugh. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling away from her. Kikyou stepped closer,

"What do I mean? I think you know what I mean Inuyasha. Let's just say I ran into Kagome and her little wolf friend on my way here," replied Kikyou, smiling. She leaned up to kiss him again, "so there is nothing to keep you from me anymore Inuyasha, nothing to worry about." Kikyou stood on her toes, her mouth advancing slowly to his. Seconds before they touched, Inuyasha turned his head, and Kikyou kissed him on the cheek. The sour taste of fear filled Inuyasha's mouth, and his limbs went cold.

"What did you do to Kagome, Kikyou?"

"…Must you know?" she asked, playing with his patience.

"Yes." Inuyasha faced Kikyou again and looked her in the eyes, Kikyou returned his stare.

"I shot her," she answered, "right above the heart." Kikyou turned and walked away from Inuyasha, "She'll be dead by now."

/rUNCRAZY\\

Inuyasha fell to his knees, hatred and confusion welling in his heart and soul, _Kagome is… dead? Kikyou killed… Kagome… she's…_ A tear fell down Inuyasha's face, followed by many more. His heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces, only one section remained full: the part of his heart harboring his love for Kikyou; the part that warded off the ominous anger he felt towards her, stopping him from running after her and slicing her to bits. Inuyasha slowly raised his head to the sky, as the rain began to fall. It fell in waves, washing away his tears, but worsening his feelings. It seemed that for every raindrop another piece of his soul died, until there was almost nothing of him left.

"KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha, before collapsing into a heap on the ground.

/rUNCRAZY\\

_More to come! Hope you liked it, review!_


	5. Unwillingly Exposed

**Searching for Answers – Chapter 5**

**Unwillingly Exposed**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

Kouga sat down outside his cave; _I hope Kagome will be okay, her wound was bleeding badly. It looks like it still is; I can smell it all the way out here, _thought Kouga, standing.

"I'll go in and check on her," he said out loud to himself. Kouga stepped up the rocks, and ducked through the leather hide doorway. "Kagome? How-" he called, not noticing her condition. Kouga quickly turned away, a furious blush rising to his face. _Oops._ Kagome lie asleep, only covered by a thin piece of cloth, she was exposed in many places, but seemed comfortable. Kouga turned around slowly, and walked towards her. _I wonder how she's feeling._ He thought, standing above her. Their tribe healer stepped through the doorway and gaped at Kouga,

"Kouga, what are you doing here? The young lady needs her sleep!" whispered the old lady, swatting at him, "Stop gaping at her, her clothes were covered in blood and they are being washed as we speak." Just as Kouga turned to leave he heard a high scream, and spun around. Kagome sat, the cloth pulled up around her,

"PERVERT!" she cried, staring at him with cold eyes. "Were you watching me that entire time?"

"Uh… mm, heh," replied Kouga, gulping. Kagome stood up frustrated, and stomped towards him. The cloth surrounding her caught on a rock, causing her to trip. Kouga rushed to her side and caught her in his arms. The cloth slipped out of her grasp as Kouga set her down, and she was left standing in front of him completely naked.

"Oh no," she whispered, blushing furiously, before covering herself the best she could. Kouga stood there staring at her; "Don't just stand there! GET OUT!" yelled Kagome, sending Kouga out the door with his tail between his legs.

/rUNCRAZY\\

Once outside, Kouga sat down, holding his head in his hands. _She's so… beautiful._ Kouga gazed up into the sky; _but, she doesn't seem to think the same of me. I wonder… why does she love that half-breed Inuyasha, who cheats on her all the time; instead of me, a loyal companion who would protect her always? Maybe she just needs time…_ Kouga stood up and ran down the rocks, where he was greeted by his two friends.

"Kouga, how is Kagome doing?" asked one of them.

"… Very well," he replied, having to turn away, for the memory brought a blush to his face.

"Good, well where too boss?" asked the other, eagerly searching Kouga's eyes. "Did… did something happen-"

"No. Nothing happened, okay? Stop looking at me like that," fumed Kouga, before running off into the trees. The two looked at each other, confused.

"Kouga, WAIT UP!" they yelled, before running after him.

/rUNCRAZY\\

_Sorry, kind of a short chapter, but there'll be more! Review!_


	6. Found and Lost

**Searching for Answers - Chapter 6**

**Found and Lost**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

/rUNCRAZY\\

_Sorry, another short chapter. I'm working on more; the next one will be longer!_

/rUNCRAZY\\

Inuyasha stood, drenched to the bone.

_What am I doing here?_ Thought Inuyasha, numerous possibilities running through his head; he swam through them, pushing each one aside, until something clicked. _Kagome… oh god Kagome._ Inuyasha sat down on the hill, resting his head in his hands. _Kagome._ Raising his head, he picked up a scent; it was Kagome's… or was it Kikyou's? Inuyasha rushed after it, in pursuit in the woman he loves. _Kikyou… is it you, or Kagome…?_ Inuyasha dodged the numerous branches and bushes in his way, jumping over a small ravine. _Please, Kagome, be alive!_ While jumping through the air, a cliff came into view. _Hey, that's Kouga's village. Kagome must be there!_ Inuyasha picked up his pace, his grief falling away with each step. _She's… she's alive!_

"What'cha doing here you mutt?" called a voice from behind him.

_Kouga._ Inuyasha slid to a stop.

"Are you just going to stand there? Typical…" Kouga leaned against a tree, jeering.

"Hah, you wish! What did you do with Kagome you mangy wolf?" yelled Inuyasha, stepping towards him.

"She's fine, she was just getting changed a minute ago" grinned Kouga. Inuyasha gaped at Kouga, _he saw her… change?_

"Give it a rest will ya?" replied Inuyasha. A few moments past, before he spoke again, "How do you know she was changing anyway?" Kouga laughed, and stood,

"She's beautiful" he said, grinning. Inuyasha's faced burned,

"Go to hell," he whispered.

"You look a little defensive there you flee-bag. Maybe you should just leave."

"No chance!" answered Inuyasha, running at him. He ran around Kouga, and up the rocks, into the cave, "I'm getting Kagome, and we're leaving!"

_Hah, that mutt will learn his lesson, running in on Kagome like that. Just wait…_ thought Kouga, waiting eagerly for the words he so much loved to hear,

"Inuyasha… INUYASHA? AHHH! … **SIT!**"

Kouga laughed and sped up to the cave entrance, stepping inside. Kagome was just finishing buttoning up her blouse, when she looked over at Kouga,

"Hello Kouga," said Kagome, a little disgusted. Inuyasha lay, head down on the stone floor, his arm twitching.

"Looks like Inuyasha found you," said Kouga, "He has a lot of nerve coming after you Kagome…"

"Give it a rest Kouga," she replied, annoyed with Kouga's affection. "What are you doing here anyway Inuyasha?" she said, with an icy tone. Inuyasha struggled to stand,

"Kagome… I…"

"What were you thinking, coming after me like this? I'm perfectly safe where I am. Besides, if it weren't for Kouga I'd be dead."

"Mmhmm, that priestess Kikyou tried to kill her… good thing I was there, huh Inuyasha?" said Kouga, bragging. Inuyasha gaped at the deep wound in Kagome's left shoulder.

_This isn't good…_ thought Kagome, stepping outside.

"YOU LET KIKYOU SHOOT HER YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Sorry mutt-face, we're off," answered Kouga, grabbing Kagome's bag and scooping her up in his arms. "See-ya flee-bag!"

Kouga ran off into the sunset, leaving Inuyasha standing on the cliff, alone. Inuyasha sat down on the rocks, wiping an unwanted tear from his eyes.

"Damn. Damn, damn, damn." Inuyasha coughed back a sob, as he looked into the sky, "God damn-it. Kagome, what have I done? Do you really despise..." whispered Inuyasha, unable to finish his sentence. "Damn it all." Inuyasha removed his hand, letting his tears fall freely. _Kikyou tried to kill you Kagome… how can I live with that on my shoulders… I swore I'd protect Kikyou… but, what about you? I can't protect you both-_ Inuyasha let out another sob, rising to his feet. _I'll have to let you go. Oh god Kagome… Kagome…_ Inuyasha jumped down the cliff, heading home; Kagome's name pulsing through his head with every step.

/rUNCRAZY\

_Let me know what you think, more is coming!_


	7. Fighting Your Heart

**Searching for Answers - Chapter 7**

**Fighting Your Heart**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_Here's another chapter, hope you all like it_

/rUNCRAZY\\

"Where could Inuyasha have gotten to Sango?" asked Miroku, from across the fire.

"He's probably sulking around somewhere. He makes some dumb choices," she answered, patting Kirara on the head.

"He sure does. Inuyasha needs to grow up and stop two-timing," said Shippo, biting into a piece of fish.

"What was that?" asked a coarse voice from behind him,

"Uh-oh," said Shippo, before running behind Sango. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows,

"Come here you stupid kid!" he yelled, chasing Shippo around the fireplace three times before hitting him on the head.

"Poor Shippo…" said Sango. Miroku nodded,

"So Inuyasha, where were you?" Inuyasha sat down, a strange neutral look concealing his feelings. _I see… he must have gone to Kikyou, or Kagome,_ thought Miroku, placing his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"Are you feeling alright Inuyasha?" asked Sango, ducking her head to look him in the eyes. Inuyasha matched her gaze, his eyes betraying his feelings. Sango gasped, and tore away her eyes from his. _He… he went to see Kagome…_ she thought to herself, untamable curiosity gnawing at her very being. "You saw Kagome," she said, looking at the ground. Inuyasha grunted, gazing entranced into the fire. _What am I going to tell them? I let Kagome go; I can't go after her anymore. Kouga will keep her safe… _Inuyasha appeared lost in thought, as he was, but still managed to look at Miroku.

"If I might be so bold to ask Inuyasha, what happened?" inquired Miroku, when Inuyasha didn't answer Miroku tried again, "Or rather, how is Kagome? Well I hope?"

"Kagome is well, for the most part," replied Inuyasha. Miroku waited for an explanation, and secretly Inuyasha wanted to tell them. "Kikyou ran into her and Kouga, or rather hunted them down," said Inuyasha, pausing, "She shot Kagome right above the heart." Sango inhaled quickly, not afraid to show her surprise; Miroku's brow tensed, and he slowly shook his head, _This must be harder on Inuyasha than we know._

"So you met up with Kagome, but you let her leave with Kouga? Inuyasha! We need her!" cried Shippo, standing in front of Inuyasha, taking his chances. To everyone's surprise Inuyasha stood and walked away. "What's up with him?" asked Shippo, "Was it something I said?"

"No, I don't think so Shippo. I imagine this is incredibly hard on Inuyasha; knowing Kikyou tried to kill Kagome, and almost succeeded must be eating away at him. Plus, I imagine Kagome was cold towards him, so he is probably feeling rejection and jealousy as well," stated the monk, standing. "Maybe I'll go talk to him." Miroku began to walk away, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No Miroku, I'll go," said Sango, looking Miroku in the eye.

"Very well, be careful though Sango, Inuyasha is probably more irritable than usual." Sango nodded, and proceeded into the forest.

Inuyasha sensed someone approaching, and instinctively placed his hand on the tetsiaga. When Sango came into view he relaxed,

"Sango," he said, a little relieved. Inuyasha felt unusually tired and was not up for a fight. Sango appeared next him, and they sat in silence, looking at the sky. Sango had thought about what to say on the way here, but wasn't sure how to start.

"It must be hard," she said. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You wouldn't understand," He replied, returning his gaze to the sky.

"Sure I do," Sango placed her hands behind her head and lay down on the grass. "You feel torn, like your very self is being ripped apart by one simple thing that should be easy to fix," Sango twirled a piece of grass in her fingers, "You love her Inuyasha. I know what it is to be in love as well, and I think we are facing the same problem, but different situations. You're fighting your heart; you want to go after Kagome, but you're afraid to. You don't want to be turned down because you're afraid she wants somebody else more than you." Sango sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments. "In a usual situation you would have taken her back with you, to us. But this is different; I think we all know that, as do you. Inuyasha, I know what you're feeling; you're torn between two people, problems in themselves. I'm torn between one person and myself."

"Miroku," said Inuyasha. Sango blushed,

"Is it that obvious?"

"Eh. Actually, Kagome told -" Inuyasha stopped himself, and shook her from his mind. _I can't go on like this. It hasn't even been a full day and I can't bear it any longer._ Inuyasha stood, "You should get some sleep Sango, we have a long journey ahead of us." Inuyasha began to walk away,

"Inuyasha," called Sango, Inuyasha stopped. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to find Kagome. Together."

/rUNCRAZY\\

_Review please!_


	8. At Loss for Words

**Searching for Answers - Chapter 8**

**At Loss for Words**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_Sorry this is a pretty short chapter, but more is on the way!_

/rUNCRAZY\\

"Kouga, let's stop."

"Hang on Kagome, we're almost there," he replied, jumping over a fallen tree.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Where that mutt Inuyasha won't find us, so we can settle down and …get married," he replied.

"… WHAT?" Kagome yelled, outraged. _This has gone too far._ "Kouga, I don't _want_ to marry you!" _That was kind of harsh… but it's true,_ she thought to herself.

"Come on Kagome, you just need time. Besides, what else are you going to do? I love you, and you'll come to love me as well. Besides I need to marry you before Ayame comes back," he replied, absently scratching his head.

"… So that's why. You want to get married to me so you won't have to marry her? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU KOUGA?" she said, hitting him on the head a few times. "Let me down!"

"No way! Come on Kagome, I want to get married to you. And I don't have time to waste; I have to marry you now!"

"So you're just going to kidnap me?" Kagome fumed, trying to kick her way out of his grasp.

"Mm… if that's what it takes," replied Kouga, grinning. "Listen Kagome, it isn't as bad as you think. Just marry me and have a couple of my kids." Kagome gaped at Kouga, unable to speak. _H… have his… KIDS?_

"Kouga… LET ME DOWN! I'M NOT HAVING YOUR KIDS AND I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED TO YOU!" she screamed, kicking.

"Calm down Kagome," he sighed. Kouga pulled of to the side of the trail and set Kagome down on the grass. He looked at her; beautiful black hair, bright brown eyes, and smooth soft complexion. "I love you Kagome," he said, holding her head in his hands. Kouga looked deep into her eyes, before leaning down to kiss her. _Oh no you don't! Oh no oh no oh no! _Kagome thought, trying to roll away; Kouga held her tightly. When their lips touched, she recoiled, trying to wriggle free. But a part of her didn't want to.

After a few moments Kagome lay still, and was surprised to find herself kissing him back. Kouga raised his head, and looked at Kagome. Her eyes showed a mix of emotion; so much he couldn't tell hate from love or fear from happiness. He leaned down to her again, kissing her more passionately than before. _Kagome, pull yourself together, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIRL? _Kagome thought, frightened, trying to force herself to slap him or twist her head away; but her body wouldn't respond. Kagome found herself lost in his kiss, and was hating herself for it. _What is going on? I don't… I don't' love him. I love Inuyasha! … Don't I? ...Darnet, body, listen to me! CUT IT OUT! _Kagome scolded herself multiple times but to no avail. They kissed for two or three minutes, until Kouga pulled away; shocked by her response. At a loss for words, Kouga picked her up; holding her tightly to his chest, and continued on his way. Kouga grinned; _I think she likes me more than she thinks she does._

/rUNCRAZY\\

_OoOo a plot twist, what is to come? Please review!_


	9. Truth Unwound

**Searching for Answers - Chapter 9**

**Truth Unwound**

_An Inuyasha FanFiction by Runcrazy_

_A long chapter, just to make up for all the short ones )_

_And I think this will be the end of this story_

/rUNCRAZY\

Morning was welcomed with open arms as Inuyasha tapped his companions on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get going," said Inuyasha, impatient at the delay.

"Unlike you Inuyasha, we actually _need_ sleep," called Miroku, sitting up.

"Yes, we do," agreed Sango. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's sleeping-bag, which she had left behind, well rested and ready to go.

"Come on guys, we don't' have any time to loose, Kagome could be half way across the world by now," called Shippo, leaping around the camp, "Who knows what she might be doing with Kouga…" Shippo blushed at his comment – it had come out quite differently than anticipated.

"What was that Shippo?" said Inuyasha, replying to Shippo with a few hits on the head.

"Shippo's right," said Miroku, "About her being half-way across the world by now that is…"

"Whatever Miroku, let's get going okay?" said Inuyasha, getting more irritable by the second. The group quickly stomped out their fire, and gathered their belongings before heading out onto the road, in search of their friend and companion: Kagome.

/rUNCRAZY\

The group headed to Kouga's town, so they could follow his and Kagome's scent out of the area.

"It's going to be tricky you guys," said Inuyasha, jumping ahead of the rest of them.

"We can do it Inuyasha! We have to!" called Shippo with encouragement.

"That's the spirit Shippo," said Sango, hopping on Kirara, while Miroku struggled to ride Kagome's bike.

"Did you pick up her scent yet Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, his hands struggling to steer the hunk of metal he was trying to adjust to. _The sooner we can get this over with, the better,_ thought Miroku, his bottom already going numb from the hard bicycle seat.

"Yeah, but it's useless, two days old; that means we're heading towards Kouga's place. Hopefully I'll pick up another…" said Inuyasha, trailing off.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Sango, pulling up next to him. Inuyasha jumped into a tree, so he could get a better look at his surroundings. The group watched him sniff the air several times, before gazing off into the distance.

"What's up with him?" whispered Shippo to Sango, who answered with a shrug.

"Kikyou…" said Inuyasha, his voice too quiet to be heard. "I was wrong," he called to the group, "We're not going towards Kouga's lair. In fact, we're going the complete opposite direction."

"What do you mean Inuyasha? You mean we haven't been following Kagome's scent?" asked Miroku, stepping off the bike.

"Oh no, we have," answered Inuyasha. Sango urged Kirara up to Inuyasha's side. "Just the wrong Kagome," he added. Sango and Inuyasha looked down on Kikyou, asleep under a giant elm tree.

"Stay here," said Inuyasha, jumping towards Kikyou. Miroku and Shippo climbed up the tree to join Sango and watch Inuyasha from a distance.

Inuyasha approached Kikyou, so many feelings rushing through him he didn't know what to think.

"Kikyou…" he whispered, standing above her. Kikyou's black hair blew around her face, complimenting her pale skin. Inuyasha bent down and pulled back a stray hair from her face, before touching her cheek. "Kikyou," he whispered again. Kikyou's hand flew to his, firmly holding his hand to her face.

"Inuyasha," she replied, pulling him towards her. Inuyasha was too lost and confused to stop himself from kissing Kikyou, something he would soon regret. Their lips locked, holding him against what he thought he believed. The two kissed, though to Sango, Miroku and Shippo they appeared to be whispering. Inuyasha melted into Kikyou's kiss, embracing her; until he smelled something familiar. His eyes darted to the side, catching a glimpse of a tornado he had come to despise. The tornado passed him without stopping, and Inuyasha exhaled; forgetting Kagome was with Kouga. Suddenly the tornado reversed and came to a stop, feet away from them. Sudden realization overtook Inuyasha and he quickly pulled away from Kikyou, jumping to his feet. Kagome was in Kouga's arms, tears flowing freely down her face and neck.

"Inuyasha," she managed to choke out, before burying her head in Kouga's chest. Kouga held her tightly, shaking his head at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"That priestess… SHE TRIED TO KILL KAGOME!" yelled Kouga, moving to place Kagome down; but Kagome held to him tightly, and shook her head.

"Leave them Kouga," she said, her voice so pained it speared Inuyasha in the heart, and he collapsed to his knees.

"Oh Kagome…" he whispered. Their eyes met, bringing more tears to Kagome. She turned away from Inuyasha, hiding her face in Kouga's chest. _She's… she's so close to Kouga… he's holding her so tightly…_ thought Inuyasha, confused. _Have her feelings changed for him? No, she's… she's crying… she's crying because she saw me kiss Kikyou, again. What have I done? Must we go through this once more?_

"No way Kagome, I swore I'd kill Kikyou next time we met, and I'm not going to let it slide," answered Kouga. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou, locking eyes with Inuyasha once more, as if she was trying to decide something important. Kagome sighed, another tear falling down her face as she raised her head to Kouga's, whispering something into his ear. Kouga's eyes brightened and his facial expression changed. "Very well," he sighed, "Next time though Kikyou… I'll kill you." The two ran off, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyou alone.

Moments after they had vanished Miroku, Sango and Shippo ran out of the forest, into the clearing.

"Did you stop her Inuyasha? Did you stop Kagome from running off with Kouga again?" asked Miroku, leaning on his staff to catch his breath. Inuyasha merely shook his head, no. Kikyou stood, and stroked Inuyasha on the head before running off into the woods.

"Well, go after her Inuyasha! She was right next to you and you let her get away? Go get her Inuyasha! We don't have forever to be chasing after her, and that bike of hers is killing me!" Miroku said, a little angry, while rubbing his bottom. Inuyasha stood and faced the direction Kagome and Kouga had left. _I could catch them; I could catch Kagome and Kouga…if I left now…_ Thought Inuyasha, fighting against his pride to do what was right; or was it right? "Come _on_ Inuyasha, swallow your pride and go get her! At least talk to her about it!" said Miroku, pushing Inuyasha in the direction Kagome and Kouga had gone. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, and replied,

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But don't expect me to be back for a while." Inuyasha jumped into the forest after Kagome and Kouga, racking his brain for a plan every step of the way.

/rUNCRAZY\

Two hours later Inuyasha had almost caught up to Kagome and Kouga, he saw the whirlwind of dust just meters ahead of him; it suddenly stopped, and Inuyasha jumped into a tree.

"Okay Kagome, I'll get some fish, we'll stop here for tonight. How about you start a fire?" asked Kouga, kissing her the forehead. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kouga;_ He just kissed Kagome on the forehead! He k-kissed her… and she didn't stop him._ Kagome looked up at Kouga and nodded, getting out paper and a match from her backpack. As soon as Kouga ran off into the night, Inuyasha jumped down and walked towards Kagome. He watched her from the trees, shadows flickering on her face from the now blazing fire. Tears fell freely, though she made no sound. Kagome looked tired and worn; someone could have easily mistaken her for someone 10 years older. Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome slowly, not wanting to startle her. Kagome heard a branch snap, and she looked up, expecting to see Kouga standing before her. But what Kagome saw was not Kouga, but Inuyasha. He was standing before her, light from the flames squirming across his body; silence surrounding them. When Inuyasha first appeared he saw Kagome's face brighten, the ten extra years fading away, but then realization overtook her and they returned.

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome, wiping the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha sat beside her and they looked into the fire, entranced by its shifting shapes and deep colors.

"Kagome…" began Inuyasha, pausing to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry Kagome." Kagome looked at him then, surprised at his openness with her. She smiled, before turning her gaze to the fire. "I don't know what I'm doing Kagome, I've… I've never felt this way before… It's, it's so hard," Inuyasha said, slowly shaking his head. "But I know it must be so much harder for you, I'm so sorry Kagome…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha again, meeting his gaze.

"I understand Inuyasha," she said, another tear threatening to fall. Inuyasha didn't argue with her, he knew what mistake he had made and that it could cost him a lot; but it was his mistake, and he had to do the best to fix it.

"Kagome…"

"Hmm?" she answered.

"Kagome, what did you say to Kouga to get him to leave?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her expression changed to a look he had never seen her express before, he couldn't place the exact emotion it showed, and that bothered him.

"Inuyasha… Kouga wants to marry me."

"I know."

"I told him… I told him I would marry him if he left you and Kikyou," Kagome caught her breath, holding it.

"You… you're going to marry Kouga?" said Inuyasha, trying to keep his cool, "Why… why did you do that Kagome…?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha,

"I knew if he tried to kill Kikyou, you would protect her. I didn't want you and Kouga to fight; I wanted you and Kikyou to be safe… I couldn't have you fighting Inuyasha – It scares me when you are in danger," Kagome let out a quick sob, shaking her head quickly as if trying to rid herself of tears. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye, the tears came quickly now, and she made no effort to hide them.

"Oh Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha.

"I… I didn't have a choice Inuyasha. But my decision scares me," Kagome whispered, "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome flung herself at him, sobbing into his chest. "Inuyasha," she said, quietly so Inuyasha had to listen carefully, "I know you love Kikyou Inuyasha, and I know you will choose her over me. But Inuyasha, I love you so much Inuyasha. …I miss you Inuyasha!" she cried, staring up at him, nearly sitting in his lap.

"Oh Kagome…" Inuyasha knew he loved her, but he never knew to what extent. His feelings for her seemed to explode from him, feelings he never knew he had, feelings that would haunt him forever if he didn't do something about it. "Oh Kagome… I'm so sorry…" he said, a tear falling down his face. Kagome smiled as she wiped away his tear with her finger,

"D-don't cry Inuyasha. You have Kikyou…"

"Don't say that," he whispered, "I love you Kagome, more and more each day. You must know that." Kagome shook her head, as if trying to erase what he had said.

"It's too late," she replied, "I must marry Kouga, I've said I would marry him…" Inuyasha began to speak, but she hushed him with her finger, "No Inuyasha, you will not fight him… I can't bear it! You must go with Kikyou if that is what you desire, I will marry Kouga… I will marry him if it is what it takes for your happiness." Kagome stood, placing her hair behind her ear. She began to walk away, towards the direction Kouga had gone, but was stopped by Inuyasha. He wrapped his arm around her waist, turning her towards him.

"Kagome… I won't let you go again Kagome," he whispered, before leaning down to kiss her. Kagome melted into Inuyasha; he held her tightly against him, giving her no change to turn away. She found herself lost in but another kiss from another man. But this kiss she _wanted_ to be lost in; this kiss she never wanted to end.

/rUNCRAZY\

_What'cha think? I think that's going to be the end of this story… _

… _but maybe I'll write a sequel…_

_Please review!_


End file.
